


Of promises and second chances

by shamelessllamapeanutthing



Category: Bleach
Genre: 38 Minutes Challenge, Angst, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Smut, after the rescue arc, yoruichi pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/pseuds/shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: Yoruichi comes to terms with how much has changed between her and Soi Fon after a night spent together and promises to win the love of her life back.
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	Of promises and second chances

**Author's Note:**

> Yoruichi pines. Hard.  
> Unedited, we die like heathens.

The courtyard around her is drenched in muted hues of crimson and ochre so that the high of summer appears to have transcended into the golden graces of a rising autumn. Yoruichi has missed the sunsets of Seireitei with the blurred longing of someone who has spent too many years aching for too many better things.

Better, _related, reminiscent._

Yoruichi isn’t sure how much she missed the sunsets but she is very acutely aware of how much she missed the girl, no, _woman_ standing beside her.

The vivid glow of the setting sun has always been very flattering on her cool grey eyes. Her hair isn’t as long or as thick as it used to be, but it shines just the same, a beautiful contrast against her pale temples.

Yoruichi smiles and feels her fingers twitch. Something she can’t name _(guilt)_ stills her hand before it can catch the raven strands.

Soi Fon isn’t looking at her but her entire body is poised as if she is skirting the edges of something too prodigious to stare directly at, muscles taut in anticipation and Yoruichi is painfully reminded of the fact that whatever distance she had managed to cut from between them all those years ago, has doubled, tripled and stands mocking her, taking cover in Soi Fon’s newfound hesitation.

She had been nervous, timid but eager, always _so_ eager to stand beside Yoruichi. Now, she looks like she is forcing her lips shut in fear that she’d run Yoruichi away again.

Yoruichi feels a tremble climb up her spine, and it’s so completely different from the prickle of fear she felt when she realised Aizen was about to summon the Menos and that Soi Fon was too close, that she looks away. She doesn’t realise that faced with what she gave up back then, she is finally starting to mourn what she lost.

The trees and the birds, everything is silent around them, careful, deliberate, beautiful. The panic clawing its way up Yoruichi’s chest is none of that. She can’t look at _her_ , but she can smell her, feel her, want her from so deep within that years apart haven’t curbed Yoruichi’s desire for this gorgeous girl.

She wants to scream out to Soi Fon that she’s back, but she knows the proud Captain would only shy away further in the face of such blatant invalidation, and invalidation it is, for her life no longer revolves around her Lady Yoruichi.

She has achieved everything she never wanted, and Yoruichi is so incredibly proud and so incredibly scared because Soi Fon doesn’t need her anymore and there’s _distance._ Distance ruffling her hair, or asking her to quit the titles isn’t going to help her cover.

Her breath quivers.

Yoruichi knows fear, and knows she is stronger that it can ever be.

When she turns Soi Fon is watching her. “Are you alright, Yoruichi-sama?”, she asks, and Yoruichi is afraid she might laugh.

Maybe she doesn’t know fear after all.

“Come to my quarters tonight, Soi Fon.” She tries to sound authoritative and hates it when she succeeds. She hopes Soi Fon is still good at reading her eyes, because she wants her to know how desperately she needs this, that she is begging here and will keep at it till the ice melts.

“Yes, Yoruichi-sama.”

Soi Fon is smiling and Yoruichi remembers this specific smile as the one she used to receive when she struggled with a particularly bad nightmare, or worried too much about Kisuke and the idea that Soi Fon is trying to comfort her makes her heartbeat pick up and thrum in her fingertips.

_Maybe, just maybe_ the distance isn’t insurmountable.

Yoruichi grins.

…

They don’t take long to shed their robes. Soi Fon’s shy aggression as she bites along Yoruichi’s shoulder is comfortingly familiar. Yoruichi sighs and drags her palms down the petite waist. Soi Fon shivers against her, and when Yoruichi crowds her into her own chest, it’s more out of protective devotion than lust.

They tumble their way to the futon Yoruichi carefully set up earlier and Soi Fon’s face is as crimson as she had remembered it would get. Their limbs ache from their injuries, and hence their hands are careful, worshipping. It feels good, unhurried, savoury, exactly like what she has always known nights with Soi Fon were rightly meant to feel.

Yoruichi’s tongue drags under the curve of Soi Fon’s soft, small breasts. She was anticipating the hands gripping her hair when they come as Soi Fon greedily drags Yoruichi’s mouth on to her nipple, where she wants it most. Long fingers reach down to stroke up Soi Fon’s clit and she shivers, head keening, muscles in her shoulders bunching in response. Yoruichi grins against her breasts.

“Yoruichi,” she breathes against her shoulder and when they’re tangled in bed together is the only time Soi Fon would drop the titles, Yoruichi knows. She bites down onto the delicate skin over her ribs and tugs harder with her teeth when the shorter woman moans her name again.

Yoruichi’s mind is silent and her body is functioning by itself, it seems. Well, on lonely nights in the human world, it was always more honest about how much she craved the touch of the younger woman than her mind, to be fair.

Soi Fon lands a soft slap against the swell of Yoruichi’s ass and the older woman remembers she used to love that.

Golden eyes skit away from grey when she realises Soi Fon remembers too.

There’s something in Soi Fon’s embrace that no other woman has ever been able to emulate. It has taken her this long to realise this something is the fact that Yoruichi never learned to love someone as much as she loved the woman quivering in her arms right now.

She buries her face in Soi Fon’s hair. Crying during sex, now that is new.

…

Soi Fon always had more stamina than Yoruichi, and that is another familiar fact she grasps and carries into multiple orgasms in which she barely moves and allows her partner to take control and use her body as she pleases, something she has never granted to another.

If anything, the younger woman has only grown greedier, hungrier with time and she _takes, and takes_ and Yoruichi can do nothing more than gasp in sweet pleasure neither of them can have enough of.

When she finally falls back on the futon besides Yoruichi, Soi Fon is panting, chest heaving and eyelids drooping low. Yoruichi wants to kiss her soft mouth again but she feels like her limbs won’t quite co-operate if she tries and it seems unfair to ask Soi Fon to come to her.

It is a good thing she doesn’t mind being a little selfish.

“Kiss me.” She breathes into the night. Soi Fon turns to look at her, but doesn’t move.

She waits, feels more naked than when she shrugged off all her clothes in front of Ichigo, and waits.

Eventually, Soi Fon nods, raises herself on an elbow and places her mouth on Yoruichi’s. The kiss is messy, lazy like two drunk schoolgirls kissing for the first time, hesitant and eager, prodding and prickling to see if the other feels the same. It makes Yoruichi’s heart skip a beat with how raw it is.

… but maybe she is the only one that feels so, because Soi Fon falls back in place the moment their lips part. Grey never meets golden, tan hands never come to stroke a small pale face and suddenly Yoruichi is bereft.

She takes a deep breath. They just had sex, she reminds herself. She always had to be the one to initiate cuddling anyway because Soi Fon’s greed disappeared with the haze of intimacy, she tells her frantic heart. It’s not new. It’s familiar, safe.

She reaches out for the younger woman but Soi Fon has turned away and fallen asleep.

…

Yoruichi isn’t prepared for how much the empty futon _hurts_ when she wakes up to find Soi Fon gone.

She remembers, because she can’t help but, that Soi Fon confessed once, back when Yoruichi was worth being her confidante, that the nights they spent together had her feeling so relaxed, so content that she found it difficult to wake up in time, always feeling equal parts embarrassed and equal parts treasured when Yoruichi woke her up on their mornings after with steaming tea and fluttering kisses.

Yoruichi’s voice feels raw when she hopefully calls out her name in the empty quarters. There is no response.

…

When they meet later in the day she realises what a fool she is, using Soi Fon to trick her panicking heart into believing nothing has changed, that she can have what she needs.

… because when she reaches out to ruffle Soi Fon’s hair, and Soi Fon ducks away, she can deny it no longer.

She doesn’t know this Soi Fon, and last night, she belittled any relationship she could’ve had with the woman as ‘just sex’ when she should’ve kissed her cheek and talked to her. Told Soi Fon what she had felt, asked her what she did. There is distance between them, there is difference in their relationship and Soi Fon still smiles and bows and calls her 'Yoruichi-sama' and Yoruichi wants to beg her to _stop._

Stop blurring the lines for a second and let her collect her thoughts because her heart is quaking now but hell and heaven know Yoruichi isn’t a quitter.

She is going to win Soi Fon back, and this time, she will deserve her. It’s a fact she knows as surely as she knows her eyes are golden. She doesn’t need to state it, it’s obvious to the world.

She smiles at Soi Fon, and the Captain tilts her head. Yoruichi knows she has sensed the change in the air around them.

Soi Fon smiles back and Yoruichi expects her to step back and allow her to regain control of their circumstances and she really hasn’t learned her lesson, it seems because of course that’s not what happens.

Soi Fon turns away and with cold grey eyes looking softer than the warmest browns, she says, “See you later, Yoruichi-sama.”

It tastes like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment, I's really appreciate it. 
> 
> Come scream at me about Bleach on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/shamelessllamapeanutthing)


End file.
